User talk:Scarecroe
Boag! Hoorah, Wally Boag images at last! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:32, 30 August 2006 (UTC) :More coming :) — Scott (talk) 01:57, 30 August 2006 (UTC) Pictures Hey, Scott! My fault for not using the image chamber, but I'm catching up on things, so please, let me have at least three days or so before you start deleting certain images. I'm creating pages for all of them, it's just taking a little time and I've had a new semester and death in the family and other things to fret about. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:14, 29 August 2006 (UTC) :I guess I was on a roll. I usually don't delete yours so soon. — Scott (talk) 14:22, 29 August 2006 (UTC) ::Besides, how could you delete Hydra from A Visit to the Sesame Street Firehouse? Shaking hands with Grover, it's cute calling to cute. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 14:25, 29 August 2006 (UTC) Cameos Hey, Scott! When you get a chance, see if you can add Bill Barretta from the Kermit's Swamp Years feature. I've got a tape in my luggage of Bill as the rabid caveman in Dinosaurs "Little Boy Boo," and just added his Very Merry Christmas cameo, so if you fill in his scene with Joe the Armadillo, that will leave only one gap, in Dinosaurs "The Clip Show II" (which I couldn't find). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:26, 24 August 2006 (UTC) Main page picture Hey babe: I'm glad you fixed the table thing so that I don't have to resize the main page pictures. I want to talk about the size, though. For the last few weeks, I've been trying to size the pictures at 250px, just for the main page. I'm worried that 300px makes the main page look too squashed, especially because it doesn't wrap around under the picture. The column is squashed in all the way down, which I think may look super-squished on smaller screens. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 01:00, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :I'm cool with 250. In fact, we should be using more pictures. I was thinking of having three of them in a column starting where we have the picture now, but rotating them out as each nominated picture is voted for every week. What do you think? — Scott (talk) 02:22, 22 August 2006 (UTC) The cat's (been) away Hey babe: I was at a training all day today, so I'm just now coming back to the wiki and the forum. Looks like it's been active here, and not necessarily the best kind of active. I guess that's what happens when all the zookeepers go missing for a few days. Anyway, it's nice to be back, huh? -- Danny (talk) 22:30, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, fortunately the vandalism was all today. We lucked out over the weekend it would seem. — Scott (talk) 22:47, 21 August 2006 (UTC) New feature I just enabled a new feature on the Muppet Wiki. Now, on your edit pages, you get an insert image link that will (I hope) simplify the process of uploading and inserting images into articles. Figured I'd let you know, since you thanked me for reverting vandalism. :) -- Jasonr 21:59, 21 August 2006 (UTC) PROBLEM!!!!!! I cannot update the Quetzal the Tropical Bird page because it's blocked. Can you please remove the block. My IP address is 152.163.100.11. --Deanmo19, 05:37, 19 August 2006 (UTC) Dumb question for the WikiGod (or anyone else who knows) I have a message that I have new messages on uncyclo (1). When I click on the link, it takes me here: http://uncyclopedia.org/wiki/User_talk%3AMartha . How the heck do I get rid of this "new messages" announcement if there's no new message for me to read? AAAARGH! *ahem* -- Martha (talk) 00:06, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :I have no idea, but I can look into it. — Scott (talk) 03:05, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::It reappeared, I took screenshots...but now it seems to have disappeared again. What the? Do you want me to send the screenshots? Edited to add: It seems to be appearing ONLY on my userpage. -- Martha (talk) 16:24, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::They may have taken care of the problem with last night's down time. Let me know if it happens again. — Scott (talk) 16:23, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::The only place it's showing up is my user page. Screen shot of it (and I just noticed what's on the shot in the lower right corner) is at http://home.comcast.net/~mah8170/uncyclo_1.tiff. Screenshot of where it takes me is at http://home.comcast.net/~mah8170/uncyclousertalk.tiff. -- Martha (talk) 16:37, 17 August 2006 (UTC) :::::Is it still there now? — Scott (talk) 16:42, 17 August 2006 (UTC) ::::::Nope! What did you do? :) -- Martha (talk) 16:59, 17 August 2006 (UTC) New episodes! Wiki is hungry, yum yum Yay, it's so cool to see all the screenshots from the new episodes going up already. Every episode is full of new little facts for the wiki to gobble up. I love it. -- Danny (talk) 18:05, 16 August 2006 (UTC) Rocco! If I haven't said it recently, I love you. Rocco in a tutu! I hadn't seen Sesame episodes in bulk in years, before this summer, so the whole complex triangle amongst Zoe, Elmo, and Rocco is fascinating. At times, I've worried about Elmo's anger and frustration towards Rocco, but the "Friends" segment seemed to push it more towards slow-burn humor than Elmo developing a complex over it or plotting to toss Rocco into a vat of lime. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:17, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :I know, isn't it wild? I also had no idea there were so many episodes with Rocco. But, he's a rock! — Scott (talk) 03:55, 15 August 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, the Rocco stuff in yesterday's episode was a kick. I didn't expect that the whole "Friends" episode would be a way for Elmo to work out his feelings about Rocco. -- Danny (talk) 10:50, 15 August 2006 (UTC) Unneeded pictures Hey, sorry about all of those uploaded and unused pictures. Some of them were ones that I couldnt' fit in the article, and I tried deleting them, but couldn't figure it out. Scooter 15:56, 14 August 2006 (UTC) :That's okay. I go through every week or so and take out anything that's been unused for more than a day or so. If I deleted something you'd like to use, you can put it in the image chamber temporarlity until you figure out where it should go. Then I won't delete it right away. — Scott (talk) 16:00, 14 August 2006 (UTC) Welcome back Love, -- Danny (talk) 12:52, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :Awesome. — Scott (talk) 14:14, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Vacation On vacation until the 13th. Behave! — Scott (talk) 01:31, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :Is it true? Are you back? -- Danny (talk) 23:58, 12 August 2006 (UTC) ::That was weird. We edited in the same minute without an edit conflict. ::I'm sort of back. Don't have the full attention to focus here yet, but I'm checking in quick. — Scott (talk) 00:03, 13 August 2006 (UTC) :::Yay! I missed you. -- Danny (talk) 00:21, 13 August 2006 (UTC) Kermit at Home Yay, I love it. You're awesome. -- Danny (talk) 12:00, 4 August 2006 (UTC) The big H.U. Hey babe: I'm in a Harvard dorm room right now, at the wiki conference. Call me on my cell if you can! -- Danny (talk) 00:21, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Elmo's Parents I take it you've finally been able to see the Talk, Listen, and Connect or whatever thing. Yay, at last Louie gets his rightful recognition! And yay, expansion of Elmo's Mom in progress! Andrew Leal (talk) 23:26, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :Indeed, Louie is named directly on screen by Telly. You can download the video from SW at their site right now. — Scott (talk) 23:38, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Well, *I* can't (I don't have speakers and I'm on vacation dial-up), but nice to know it's there. Can you take screengrabs from it? Also, Telly calls Elmo's dad by his first name? Who does he think he is, Urkel? Andrew Leal (talk) 00:07, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :::Well, to be fair, he calls him "Mister Louie, sir." — Scott (talk) 00:18, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::::That's better. And of course, he calls the human parents by their first names, but Telly knew them before they had kids, and never seemed that close to Miles or Gabi, so it's a different dynamic. Now I'm pondering the mysteries of Grover's Mom's name. Somehow I picture her as a Margaret. Andrew Leal (talk) 00:22, 4 August 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives